dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki's Diary
The main protagonist, Nikki Maxwell writes down her experience with WCD in a diary she brings with her everywhere. It has as of now, 12 successfully published books plus an extra diary since 2009. The first book being: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life Appearance The diary she brings with her has a denim cover, Brown/Beige edges with a cute little pocket on the front. She writes in it with her favorite lucky pen, water based, non toxic, dark purple gel ink with pink strings coming out the end with colorful stars and beads like fireworks. Moments It was given to her as a back-to-school present from Nikki's mother, Mrs. Maxwell, in Tales From A Not-So Fabulous Life. So if she needed something to let out her feelings in she could write it in the diary. Nikki thought it was stupid at first but eventually gave in and became addicted to write in it every day. The diary was stolen three times, in How To Dork Your Diary, it got stolen by her sister Brianna from her backpack in the morning for a day to show her class during a show-n-tell. Brandon heard about Nikki's diary being gone and tried to make it up to her by giving her a notebook she could use in the meantime. In a blog post on the official site, Brianna stole Nikki's diary again in her bedroom, got stickiness all over it and wrote down Nikki's feelings as if she could relate. In Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So Dorky Drama Queen, MacKenzie, the 'Queen Bee' of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular), stole Nikki's diary and wrote more than a dozen entries and soon named her series of entries The MacKenzie Diaries. The MacKenzie Diaries is not an official book series, but MacKenzie, feeling as she owned the diary, named her entries. MacKenzie shared her everyday drama, which is surprisingly as hectic as Nikki's diaries. MacKenzie noticed that Nikki's locker didn't shut as she was walking to class due to her coat, which MacKenzie detested, calling it her "ugly puke colored coat". she could have just put the coat in her locker and shut it, but she didn't want everyone to read Nikki's "deepest, darkest secrets", so she stole it without shutting the locker. Trivia * The diary is Nikki's 'best friend' according to herself, that you could trust a diary since it won't gossip or spread rumors about your secrets. * Her diary has approximately 229 pages * It's ironic that Nikki writes in a diary since her nickname; 'Nikki' in japanese is translated into diary. * Mackenzie and Nikki is the only characters so far that has been written in their point of view, no one else has shown interests in writing other than Brandon, who works for the school newspaper. * Dork Diaries 9 is the only book so far that had someone else writing in it other than Nikki * The early books used to be her writing in it for a whole month. Now it's only 1-2 weeks Category:Items Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Nikki life Category:Dork Diaries Category:Dork Diaries books Category:Dork Diaries 12 Category:Dork diaries 11 Category:Dork diaries 10 Category:Dork diaries 9 Category:Dork diaries 8 Category:Dork diaries 7 Category:Dork diaries 6 Category:Dork diaries 5 Category:Dork diaries 4 Category:Dork diaries 3 Category:Dork diaries 2 Category:Dork diaries 1 Category:Books Category:Extra books Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Friends of nikki Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Mrs.Maxwell Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:Brianna Category:Pages that need more info Category:Book characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Major characters Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:CCP Category:Dork Category:Females Category:Mackenzie Hollister